


A Cat Can Look At A Queen

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Karen and Oti head home...Not real at all.





	A Cat Can Look At A Queen

“Karen... what on earth?”

Karen is almost asleep on Oti’s sofa, where she usually sits when she’s getting her stuff together to go home after Strictly - It Takes Two, and seems to still be wearing her cat ears.

“A Cat can look at A Queen you know...”

Oti half laughs, sighing softly. 

“Are you after something then, Kitten?”

“You.... maybe.”

Oti smirks then, moving to gather the few things she needed to take home.

“Fine, come on then Kitten...”

She walks away, laughing when Karen scampers after her, grinning. She might be confused, but she can’t help loving how cute Karen can be.


End file.
